The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Alstroemeria which is a cross of two unnamed, undistributed seedlings. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Perfect Love`.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Perfect Love` was in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, by micropropagation (tissue culture). Asexual reproduction by tissue culture through successive generations in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Perfect Love` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.